


Cleavage

by grassweeb



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, dumb crackish drabble inspired from THAT scene in free! eternal summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassweeb/pseuds/grassweeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Momotarou drags Nitori with him in the middle of the night to show him Rin’s magnificent chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleavage

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on my tumblr a few months ago! i thought i'd post it here too because i still like it and i want to keep all my fics in one place!

"I’m telling you, Nitori-senpai, he has _boobs_ " Momotarou hissed as they walked to their captain’s room.

"I-I doubt that.." Nitori replied quietly as he turned the door knob.

"Well?" Momotarou asked, pointing at Rin’s sleeping figure.

Nitori reluctantly shifted to his friend’s bed. And poked his chest.

"It’s.. It’s so _hard_ " Nitori whispered as he still continued to poke Rin’s chest.

"Hey! You’re not the only who gets to do that!" Momotarou said as he pushed Nitori away.

"Do you think he’ll wake up?" Momotarou asked as he too poked his captain’s chest.

"Oi!" Sousuke whispered from his bunk, "what are you doing?" Nitori stifled a gasp.

Momotarou muttered something along the lines of “R-Rin.. cleavage…” and “it’s so hard.”

Sousuke climbed down from his bunk, “cleavage? What?” Nitori pointed at Rin’s chest, “ _boobs_ ,” he hissed.

"Well, I don’t know what you’re talking about" Sousuke said as he inched his hand closer to his friend’s chest. “ _Boobs_ " he agreed.

All three of them then continued to poke mercilessly at Rin’s chest until he finally woke up hollering. "What the hell are you all doing?" He inquired, bewildered. They stared at him, like criminals caught red handed. "Bees," Sousuke finally stammered.

"Y-yes," Nitori quaked. "Many bees," Momotarou agreed as he, for the last time, poked Rin’s chest.


End file.
